hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Revivals / Continue?
Definition and Explanation Whenever your player-shark dies because its health has run out, it will make a terrible roaring sound and turn on its back. Even though this is unfortunate, you usually have a choice at this point, because your screen will show a lengthy orange button marked with the question "CONTINUE?" and an amount of gems you would have to pay to avoid dying. Whenever this is the case, you get to quickly decide if you EITHER want to... ...spend the amount of gems indicated in order to play on - meaning you can continue adding to your score for this game, your collected treasures, your percentages of your missions accomplished sofar! OR you would rather... ...not spend any gems and die permanently for this round - meaning that your points collected at death will be taken as your result for this round, your gold, your eatings, your survival time. So technically, you could pay for postponing death for quite a while, but of course you don't have to. NOTE: You do have to decide quickly, though, because the CONTINUE? option must be pressed within about 2 seconds, otherwise you will die by default. You can also respawn by watching a video, but you can only the first and second time you die that round, in which the revival cost is 100 Coins Cost Scheme The cost scheme for staying alive is a good example that game programmers, are computer scientists and therefore know their math... # The first revival with CONTINUE? costs 100 coins # The second revival with CONTINUE? costs 100 coins # The third revival with CONTINUE? costs 200 coins # The fourth revival with CONTINUE? costs 300 coins # The fifth revival with CONTINUE? costs 500 coins # The sixth revival with CONTINUE? costs 1,000 coins This may seem like a bit of an odd table at first, and there could be questions like, "why are there two 1s and no 4?", but these numbers follow a mathematical rule which is precisely the rule of the famous "Fibonacci sequence": From the second CONTINUE? on, the number of gems you have to pay is always: the amount of gems you had to pay from the last revival plus the amount of gems you had to pay for the revival before last. (This even makes sense for point 2. if you consider that The shark's first life, your revival number 0 cost zero gems.) So, 0 + 1 = 1, 1 + 1 = 2, 1 + 2 = 3, 2 + 3 = 5, and if the player could revive once more it would be for 8 gems, because 3 + 5 = 8. But it's impossible - and perhaps it's better this way, because taking 5 revivals / continues costs a maximum of 1 + 1 + 2 + 3 + 5 = 12 gems. So the player won't lose all that much per game. Cost Scheme in HSW # The first revival with CONTINUE? costs 1 gem # The second revival with CONTINUE? costs 2 gems # The third revival with CONTINUE? costs 3 gems # The fourth revival with CONTINUE? costs 4 gems # The fifth revival with CONTINUE? costs 5 gems # The sixth revival with CONTINUE? costs 6 gems # The seventh revival with CONTINUE? costs 8 gems # The last, eight revival with CONTINUE? costs 10 gems All revivals used per one game will cost 39 gems. When to use and when not to use "Continue?" Continuing a game is a personal choice, but the following two guidelines are good for deciding: * USE "Continue?" when the amount of gems invested well makes up for the cause, e.g. completing a hard mission. * DON'T USE "Continue?" when you are saving gems to purchase something! * Plus, if the player is playing as a Megalodon or above, it can easily get the gems back, and buying a Revive could be a wise choice. * DON'T USE "Continue" just to get revenge on one enemy * USE "Continue" If you've gotten really far Trivia * The new special baby shark, the Clown Baby, gives a free continue per game when equipped. Category:Mechanics